So sick
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Sakura gets really sick,so sick that she thinks she Loves Naruto!Sasuke and Naruto are ordered to watch over her,oh, what chaos is in store for poor, sick Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day at Team 7's meeting place until:

poof "Sorry i was late guys i was-huh? where's Sakura?"Kakashi said as he noticed not all his genin team was there.He looked questioningly at his two students.Naruto was pacing back and forth franticlly, while Sasuke seemed unfazed at thier teamates absence.

"uhh..Naruto?Sasuke? where is Sakura?"

Naruto looked up realizing only now his teacher was there."Oh my gosh! Kakashi-sensei!Sakura!**Sakura**! She's not here!She's never late!She's even later then you!And your'e 3 hours late!"Naruto screamed while pulling at his hair."oh no,she must be in trouble!oh no NO..."Naruto cried anime tears.

"Naruto, its alright calm down she probably just overslept or something."Kakashi said trying to comfort the frantic Naruto.

"I dont think she has overslept Kakashi-sensei, thats quite unlike her."Sasuke added but unlike Naruto in a calm voice.

"Well then, since you two are so _worried_ about your female teamate we will go check on her."Kakashi said with a grin hiding under his mask.

"ahem i did not say i was worr-" "**SAKURA-CHAN!**" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's outburst.He looked up to see Naruto pointing into the distance.He looked in the direction to see a pink blurry figure heading thier way.

The figure was indeed Sakura.Sakura arrived at where her team was standing, with her head down.

"Sakura-chan!Im so glad youre okay!You had us worried..uh Sakura-chan?"Naruto noticed she still had not looked up to greet them.Naruto tapped her shoulder lightly.And she jumped up a bit.

Sakura looked up and jumped onto Naruto hugging him.

"Ah! Naruto-kuuunnnnnn.Youre looking soo Handsome todaayyyy."Sakura Said as she glomped Naruto.

All of Team 7 looked at their only female teamate with big saucer eyes.(o.O)

"S-Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"Naruto asked as he pulled her back a bit to look at her face."wahh?"

"hehehehe."Sakura said with half-lidded eyes.Sakura's eyes were half closed and her cheeks were a bright red.

"hmm.It seems that Sakura has caught herself a fever."Kakashi said over Naruto's shoulder, while putting a gloved hand on Sakura's forehead."oh my, a very high fever at that."

"what do we do Kakashi-sensei?"Naruto asked with worry in his voice. **Thud.**Naruto looked down to see that Sakura had collapsed on the ground."Oh my gosh!Sakura-chan!are you okay!"

Hearing no reply from the now unconcious Sakura, Naruto looked up to his teacher."sigh,well since Sakura is in no condition to train today, training is canceled.And since she's in no shape to take care of herself either..,"he turned to look at his two male students."You two will be looking after her till she's better."

"WHAT, I am not going to look after Sakura just because shes too weak to take care of herself!"Sasuke yelled not liking the idea.

"Why you!Dont talk about Sakura-chan like that Sasuke-teme!"Naruto yelled.

"Quiet You two!You will BOTH be looking after Sakura whether you like it or not!"Kakashi yelled at his now cowaring students.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good, not get going.Sakura is in need of immediate attention."Kakashi said with a big grin under his mask.

"wait, what about you? what'll you be doing?"Sasuke questioned.

"I have other things to tend to, you two can handle taking care of Sakura on your own.See ya later!"he replied, and dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto."So, whick way is Sakura's house Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with sweat beads going down his face."BAKA.you dont know where she lives do you!"Sasuke said as he slapped his forehead.

"No worries!We can find Sakura's house no problem!I dont think she lives that far.Lets get going!"Naruto said picking Sakura's limp body up and walking in the direction of town.

' This is going to be a long day.'Sasuke thought with a sigh.

"C'mon Sasuke-teme!We havent got all day!"Naruto yelled back to Sasuke.

"Shut up! Im coming!"

Oh no will Sakura be alright with her two bickering teamates taking care of her?

TO Be Continued...

**A/N:Well, i dont think this story is all that good.I didnt have that much time to work on the story's plot.If you have any suggestions to the story, please tell me.and i might use them!**

**: ) -mentally unstable X3**


	2. Chapter 2

ah, sorry for a really lonnnnggg update.:) Well heres chapter 2, i hope you all like it.

A/N:oh yah, this story is in the future sorta i guess. Sasuke was brought back, and Sakura's Parents are dead.kay?'.

Chapter 2:

huff huff."finally!here it is!" Naruto half yelled.

"Finally, we practically walked around half of Konoha."Sasuke added annoyed and exaushted.

They both went through the front gates up to the front door.Sasuke went to open the door since Naruto was carrying Sakura, but it was locked."Its locked whats do we do now?"Sasuke said obviously irritated.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, then set Sakura down on the side and started to dig inside his shirt.Sasuke watched him with curiousity.(NO YAOI)

"ah!."Naruto pulled out a small gold key on a chain in hand.

"Sakura-chan gave me this extra key just in case.she said 'Naruto!only use this key for emergencies, remember im trusting you with this, dont do anything idiotic'".Naruto said with a huge grin.What Naruto didnt notice was a hint of envy or maybe _jealousy_ in Sasuke's eyes.

Once both were inside Naruto found his way to Sakura's room he set her down on her bed and tucked her in. "kay.Now what do we do."Naruto asked turning to Sasuke."hm, i suppose we get her some medicine...and ..soup."Sasuke replied."alright, theres probably all the things we need in her kitchen"."hn."

As Naruto got up to leave the room he felt a small hand grab his.He turned to see Sakura, still lying down, her eyes foggy and half open while her cheeks were still bright red."nn.Naruto-kunn.Where are you going, youre not going to leave me are you?"she said her voice cracky.Naruto bent down to Sakura's eye level."No Sakura-chan, im just going to get you some medicine to make you better kay' now you need youre rest".Naruto smiled."mmkayy."Sakura complied and closed her eyes again.

Sasuke watched thier little scene from the frame of the door.'Those two seem to be darn close, hm, alot must have happened in my absence.'Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto."Oi,Sasuke-teme!" "what?"

"C'mon!Youre gonna help me with Sakura-chan's soup."Naruto said while walking into the kitchen."Why are we here anyway,taking care of her?"Sasuke wondered."Because teme Sakura-chan cant treat herself while in her condition and Kakashi-sensei said so."Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"No, i mean, shouldnt her parents be taking care of her, instead of us."Sasuke replied.Naruto stoped abruptly which caused Sasuke to bump into his back.''oomph."

"Because TEME.Sakura-chan's parents are dead"Naruto said with a bit of anger hidden in is voice.Sasuke was a bit takenaback."oh."Was his intellingent reply."You would know that if you were here, Now come on Sakura-chan's not getting any better while we chat on."Naruto resumed searching through the kitchen.'So, Sakura's parents are dead...i wonder how?oh well i better not press the subject.'

"Okay Sasuke-teme.How do I make soup?"Naruto said pulling out a pot."Is ramen okay?"

"NO, you Baka.Here let me do it.Just go get the medicnine."Sasuke took the pot away from Naruto and quickly tied on an apron."alright".Naruto made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

Sakura opened her eyes,well as much as she could to find Naruto and Sasuke standing beside her bed tray in hand."hnnnn?"Sakura rubbed her eyes and her eyes widened in realization.She jolted up out of her bed.

Naruto and Sasuke didnt even see it coming.**KAPOW.**Naruto was sent flying into the room."NARUTO!What the hell are you doing in my house!"

"Wha-?Sakura-chan?You dont remember i brought you here cause you were sick?"Naruto hurriedly tried to explain before he got another of her in-human punches.

"LIA-ughhhh.I dont feel to goo..."Sakura held her head and collapsed right there on the floor."Oh no!Sakura-chan!"Naruto got up and ran to Sakura's side.He picked her up and laid her on her bed.After a few seconds she opened her eyes again."nnnmm.""Sakura-chan, are you alright?"Sakura looked up to see Naruto hovering right above her with a worried face.

"huh?...Oh!Naruto-kunnn, what happened to your face?"She raised a hand to his now swelling cheek.Naruto had forgotten about his bruised face in his panic of Sakura collapsing."huh?.Oh.What?You dont remember?".Naruto asked very confused.

"remember,what are you talking about.Naruto-kun."She looked at Naruto with an innocent face."hehe.Youre so cute and funnnyyyy."

"Wow, she must be REALLY sick if she thinks she has a crush on you Naruto-baka."Sasuke added, amused yet seemingly jealous.

--------

There!Chapter 2 people! I think its kinda confusing neh? and kinda suckyy.:

A/N:Please Review.Tell me any questions, suggestions or things you didnt like.kay?.Because this is my first Series fic.:)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is really short...sorry.Gomen ne.

Ch.3:

"hey Sasuke-teme are you done with Sakura-chan's soup yet?" Naruto asked from Sakura living room.

"NO,Baka.This isnt easy you know.I can barely remember the recipe for it." Sasuke replied.

"Lemme help then."Naruto said while walking into the kitchen.

"NO.I dont need your help." "C'mon just lemme help,it will finish much faster if i help Stubborn ass."

"Fine." Hearing his answer Naruto grabbed another apron and tied it on."Kay.So what do I do?"

"first..."

... 

"**NOOO!**.Dont put that in you Dobe!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked up hearing Sasuke's outburst, but it was too late Naruto had dumped in all of what he was using."huh-ooh look the soup is getting all fizzy and bubb-"

**KABOOM**

"ughhhhhh."Naruto crawled from under a pile of ruble.(sp?)"what happened?"Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"You DOBE! You arent supposed to put Baking Powder in soup!" Sasuke yelled with several bruises and black smudge all over his face and clothes.

"oh.haha" Naruto laughed nervously."Lookit this place..."Sasuke said observing the room.

"Oh no!Sakura-chan's gonna kill me!" Naruto yelled in a panic."C'mon Teme!Help me clean u-"

"mnnnnnnn..."

Both boys looked to see Sakura at the foot of the stairs slightly dazed.Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be frozen on the spot, scared to say anything to set off the Godaimes apprentice.

Sakura continued to rubb her eyes and walked into the kitchen and stopped right before the mess.Both watched nervously, as she just stood there,dead silence.Sakura's eye twitched.Once,twice, thennn..._Thwackk!_

Sakura had punched Naruto on his upside-head."What the hell have you done to my kitchen?" "uhmmmm."

Sakura walked closer to Naruto holding the huge throbbing lump on his head...she stopped a few feet away from him."ooooohhhhh, too dizzy to beat Baka."And all of a sudden she turned around to walk up the stairs again.As they saw her dissappear on the stairs both let out a breath they didnt even know they were holding.

"Well that was weird." Naruto commented.

"Indeed."Both snapped their heads around to see..."Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto half-yelled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had 'things' to tend to." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Well I still do, but I just came here to check on Sakura.She seems to have a very odd sort of fever." Kakashi said with a hand at the back of his head.

"Yes Sensei, she seems to have some weird mood swings or something."Naruto added."One minute she's so sweet to me, then next shes beating me to a pulp."

"hm.How peculiar, this doesnt seem to be a normal fever, I'll try to look more into this.Now, take good care of her while im gone."Both students nodded.

"Oh and Clean this place up."He added before turning to leave.

"Well Dobe, get cleaning so i can start making the soup,_again._" Sasuke said handing him a washcloth and bucket.

"sighh".Naruto grabbed the washcloth and started to scrub the floor.

Outside a Dark figure was watching the trio on a tree branch."hm.Both her teamates seem to be handling her 'abnormal' fever very poorly.chuckle."

Oh no! What KIND of fever does Sakura-chan have? Who is the mysterious person watching our favorite team 7?..hehe

A/N: Well i really dont know about this chapter.blehhh.D,Review, remember feel free to ask questions,give suggestions, or just say you plain HATE it.:


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Minna-san!D.

Well im sooooo sorry i havent updated in forevr.Im glad you like it.you make me smile.lol.Well its just ive been having some Lack of inspiration ya knoe?./.

Anyway heres the next chapter.This might turn out really crappyyyyyyy.hehe Sorry its really short.

Special thanks to all the people who reviewed.: arigato gozaimasu.

mfpeach -Thank you,first reviewer for this story.

Hououza-Thanks,youre really niceeee.

Dumb-N-Dumberer-uhmm,Thanks for your honesty,it helps.I'll _try_ to make it better.

BURNER-Thank you.Your review made me laugh,in a good way. i love your inthusiasm.

sillymail-Thanks you much.I dont know what you mean by "your enthusiasm amuses me greatly."But yah i think its a good thing.haha.

uiopqwer6792-Thanks you very much.Your review gave me some inspiration,and so heres another chapter.Im sooo glad you like it.

Ch.4

Hokage tower:

"Hokage-sama"Kakashi had entered the Hokage's office.

"ahh,Kakashi,I want to talk to you."Tsunade replied not looking up from her pile of work.

"I have something to ask you,too."Kakashi said quickly.

"wait,let me go first.Its very important."She said looking up from her work,and propping her head on her hands.Kakashi remained quiet,and waited for her to continue.

"_He's_ here.In Konoha."She said with a serious face.Pure shock was on Kakashi's face,even with his mask on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's house:

"mnnnnnnnn."Sakura lay in bed moaning from the pain of her fever.

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto was at the side of her bed,holding her hand.With Sasuke standing at the foot of the bed observing.

"unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn."Sakura squeazed Naruto's hand unconsiously.

"Sasuke-teme,this is bad.Sakura-chan's fever is getting worse.We've given her all sorts of medicine and soup,and its been a week already,im worried."Naruto said his eyes never leaving Sakura's face.

Sasuke stood,his hands crossed over his chest,stoic,but inside also he was very worried about the sick kunoichi."hn."was all he said.

Naruto was unpleased be his reply,and a deep scowl placed his lips.But decided it was wise to not start an argument now.

Suprised that Naruto didnt shout back with an insult or yell at him,Sasuke decided to speak up.

"un,maybe we should take her the doctor or something."Sasuke said eyes fixed on Sakura.Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment,and nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped out the front door.With Naruto carring an unconsious Sakura bridal-style,with her wearing a windbreaker.

"We should hurry, the shortest way is through town."Naruto suggested."hn."

As they were passing through town, both boys were recieving some questioning stares from onlookers.Occasionally hearing some whispers here and there.

'oh please dont let us bump into anyone we know...'Naruto pleaded.

**"SAKURA-chan!my beautiful flower!"**

"AW CRAP."Both Naruto and Sasuke whispered.

To be Continued.

A/N:Betcha cant guess who that is huh? huh?LOL,Just kiddin!Well this was kinda rushed and sucky,i just wanted to update soon.XD.And you know the mystery person,im still thinking of who it should be.heh.

Thanks for reading && Review! Remember:**if you have questions, suggestions, or you just Hate this fic.SHOOT!heehee.**


	5. NOTE

Ohayo Minna!

Sorry this isnt another chapter.but uhm i need some help about the mystery person?and who better to help me than the awesome people who read 'So Sick'?.haha.Well anyway,i need help on deciding who it is./.So yahhhh i really had no idea who it was gonna be when i was writing about him.Please help me.?

I was thinking maybe someone from Akatsuki.?...or Sound.But i didnt wanna get too deep into it,like Itachi or Oro.and make it all serious.ya know,i wanna keep the light atmoshpere.

Maybe give some suggestions.Thanks so much!

Gomen Nasai! X'


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry such long,long,long update.hehe.but sorry this chapter seems kinda rushed,and short.sorry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5

'Shit.Shit.Shit.'Both Naruto and Sasuke both thought.

Naruto looked to Sasuke with sweatdrops going down his forhead at a rapid speed."S-Sasuke-teme!What do we do!"

"I dont know Baka!but we cant let him catch up to us!"Sasuke whispered.

"O-okay.uhhhh.Lets erm...RUN!"Naurto started before sprinting away from Sasuke.

"Hey!"Sasuke sprinted off right after them.

Rock Lee briefly stopped.'huh,where are they going in such a rush?'Lee thought.

'wait what was that Naurto was carriying? and why didnt i see Sakura-chan with them.?' Lee thought as he looked more closely at the object Naruto was holding.

"!"

'Sakura-Chan!' Rock Lee sprinted right after them.

Sasuke looked back to see a green blur closing in on them.'crap.' "Naruto-baka,hurry up! hes catching up!''

"I know Im trying,but I dont wanna drop Sakura-chan."Naruto replied desperatly trying to keep his balance.

"ugh,give me her!"Sasuke grunted holding his hands out while still running.

"No Way Teme!Youre going to do something _indecent_ to her!"Naruto cried. X

"WHAT?Dont be an idiot!Just give her over to me."Sasuke said offended."NO!"Naruto cried again and attempted to run faster..but ended up tripping and letting Sakura fly into the air.

**_"Sakura-chan/Sakura/Sakura-chan!"_**all three genin shouted.Sasuke jumped into the air to catch her,but Rock Lee was too fast and caught her instead.

Rock Lee gracefully dropped to the ground with Sakura inhand, untouched.Lee took one look at Sakura and Gasped, his bug eyes even bigger.Sakura had begun to breath more heavier and her entire face was a bright red.He had an dark,crackling aura surrounding his body.

Lee slowly,slowly,...ever so SLOWLY turned toward the two team 7 genin. He lifted a finger to point accusingly at them."YOUUUUUU.What did you do to My Sakura-chan!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood mouth agape.Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out."uhh"

"WHAT DID YOU DO HER!"Lee questioned.

Sasuke finally composed hisself to reply."Lee,calm down.Sakura has caught herself a Fever."Lee calmed down and nodded."ahh"

"Yah!now give her back Bushy-Brow!We need to get Sakura to the Hospital ASAP!"Naruto shouted getting up.

Lee stood,thinking for a moment."No!"He turned his back to Sasuke and Naruto."What?"Naruto asked confused.

"I shall bring Dear Sakura-chan to the Hospital!"Lee announced.'hah!when Sakura-chan wakes up to find my handsome face has brought her to the hospital, she will instantly fall in love with me!' Lee thought.He turned around and gave the two boys one last Shiny-tooth-thumbs-up, then without any warning dahed off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"cough,cough..SAKURA-CHAN!NOOOOOOOOOO!-cough"Naruto cried choking on the dust.

The two team 7 genin watched on helplessly as thier only female teammate was being taken away by Bushy-Brow-weirdo.'Sakura...' 'Sakura-chan...'

-------------------TBC--------------

A/N:Like i always say Reveiw; give suggestions,questions, say you love it or Hate it. SHOOT!

P.S:i still havent decided who the mystery person is!Im sooooo sooooo sorry!X but its so hard,everyone has such great ideas.i cant decide.!i want it to still be funny,and not like all serious kine.Sorry Sorry!


End file.
